


Deja Vu, Brainwashing And A Bit Of Love

by buckyswifey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Red Room (Marvel), Super Soldier Serum (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyswifey/pseuds/buckyswifey
Summary: "Buck, Hydra sent someone after you, we need your help.""Is she, like me?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, natasha romanov/ original female character
Kudos: 1





	Deja Vu, Brainwashing And A Bit Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started the first version of this story in 2020 and this will be my third time changing it and I am finally happy with what I wrote, I hope you will like it :)

“Cause I’m with you ‘til the end of the line,”

I stare at his face, my face, trying to digest it all. They took everything from me, my family, my future, Steve. 1945, I ‘died’ in 1945, I want to see Hydra burn, and they will.

“Nat, he has to be here, I saw him, he dragged me out of the water,” I say, quieting as I hear Fury, come in the door. “What is it?” I ask.

“Another hydra assassin,” Fury tosses a file onto the desk and I grab it, Nat and Sam looking over my shoulders. “Seems like when your little friend escaped, they didn't like that, sent someone else to do his work, and to capture him and take him back. Now there is a recent picture in the file. What we do know is mostly old stories from the cold war, she is trained in hand to hand combat, excellent marksmanship, martial arts, and oh yeah, biological and chemical warfare. A lovely woman, nicknamed the Viper, for her toxic, sudden and fatal attacks I presume,” Fury finishes.

“Cold war? How old is she then, she would have to be at least fifty at the minimum.” Nat asks and leans back in her chair. 

“She’s right, is she amped up on that superhero juice, like Steve?” Sam questions and reaches for the file. 

“That's what we don't know, I heard of tests with the serum on others, but they went crazy, died, we just don't know.” Fury answers and I sigh.

‘So you don't even know what we are dealing with and you want us to do what exactly?” I cross my arms and look back up at Fury. 

“Look, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you couldn't handle it, I can't ask any of the regular agents because this is classified information, I can get agent Carter or agent Hill to assist you but that's all I can do.” Fury looks worried, not a good look on him.

“We’ll take care of it,”

“We have to let Bucky know that there is someone after him,” I pack up my gear.

“How would we even do that, it's not like he has a cellphone.” Sam remarks.

“That may be true, but it's not like he can leave the country, he has to be living somewhere, chances are he would visit places that used to be familiar, like an old house, and so on,” Nat replies. 

“Wait, his old apartment, or mine, he could be there!’

I almost knock, but open the door instead, surprisingly unlocked. “Buck?” I echo in the mostly empty room, I take a quick look around, the pit in my stomach growing, he lived so poorly, only a few items, a notebook, sleeping bag with a pillow and not much food. Before I could feel worse the door opens. I turn around excepting Nat or Sam.

“Steve?” His voice almost sounds too good to hear, after all this time, I want to hug him but I don't want to scare him more than he is or will be. 

‘Bucky, listen to me please, Hydra sent someone for you, but we have to find her, do you recognize her?” I hand him the file and Bucky hesitantly takes it from my hand. 

“Is she, like me?” Bucky asks quietly, 

“We think so, I don't think you would have met her though.” I answer, he nods and looks up at me.

“Why do I need to help?” 

“Buck, you almost took out us, so really you might be the only one who can fight another person like you.” Bucky's face is solem.

“If she's like me, I’m not going to kill her.”

“We aren't asking you to.”

“We?”

I walk over to Bucky, “I’m sorry, I know this is a lot but we have to handle it before it becomes out of hand.” Nat and Sam walk in, stopping at the door to look at Bucky.

“What do we do, wait for her to show up?” Sam leans against the doorframe. 

“Finding an off the grid assassin with no government records we can get, makes things a little hard.” Nat retorts. 

“Nat’s right, we just have,” I get cut off as a window breaks and a smoke bomb drops to the floor, Sam coughs, “Wait for her huh?”.

I can barely see through the smoke, but I hear Sam grunt and a bang as he hits a wall, I turn around looking for her.

I can see through the smoke just barely and make out a shape as it sweeps Natasha off her feet, wrestling with her for a few seconds before the women moves on, looking straight at me, but not before Steve can in turn knock her onto the ground, she bounces back up with alarming speed and lands a blow to Steve’s jaw and reaches under his arm and flips Steve over onto a bookcase. 

She looks at me once again, and lunges at me, I move out of the way and grab her arm, flipping her onto her back, I fall forward as she wraps her legs around my neck, and flips us once more, she goes to punch me and I knock her off and she stumbles before straightening and going to come at me again, but before she does Steve throws his shield at her.

She turns to the side and catches it. “This is agent widow, I need backup at Roger’s house.” She turns to Natasha and then jumps out of the broken window, Steve rushes to follow her and I follow suit, falling onto the building beside the one we were in. I get up and lock down but she isn't there. 

“That went well.”


End file.
